


the lady's looking glasses

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, established friendship between the trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: When Nerris wakes up one day to find her glasses missing from their tent, Harrison and Preston are sent on a quest to find the Lady's Looking Glasses.It really isn't as easy as it sounds.





	the lady's looking glasses

Another day in good ol' Camp Campbell. Or, as it had been so haphazardly renamed after Campbell's deliverance to Super Guantanamo, Campe David.

All the campers, thanks to prior events, had decided to shuffle their tent arrangements in order to better suit their interests - well, some of them, anyway. Max and Neil had maintained their tent while Nikki slept on the dirt in between them, claiming to be more comfortable there, while Harrison and Nerris had maintained their tent as well, seeing as that both of them had a crapload of junk that would be too dangerous to mess with enough to move them to another tent.

The change, however, had begun with Preston, who had unceremoniously shoved his bed - and all his items - into Harrison's and Nerris's tent, smack dab in the middle, and while initially David had protested, the two magic kids were too delighted with their friend's presence to care. Preston's prior tentmate, Ered, had only shrugged, and, seeing an opening, Dolph had decided to take Preston's place in her tent instead. Space Kid and Nurf ended up being the new tentmates, and, despite everyone's concern for the younger camper, he was surprisingly well-treated by the older boy.

That had been a year ago, however. Now they were all older, but still going to Campe David.

_**EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN! LAFAYETTE!** _

"Oh my God, turn it off, it's a fucking Saturday!" Max's voice groaned from his tent as he buried his head under his pillow. Nikki whined in her sleep at the noise, rolling around in the dirt, while Neil, blinking blearily up at the ceiling of their tent, turned on his side, reached for his earplugs on top of his suitcase, and put them on, going back to sleep with a smile on his face.

_**I'M TAKING THIS HORSE BY THE REIGNS MAKING REDCOATS REDDER WITH-** _

"PRESTON! TURN OFF YOUR ALARM, FOR FUCK'S SAKES!" Nerris's voice finally roared from their tent, waking the rest of the camp up.

Well, save for Preston, anyway.

With an irritated grumble, Harrison flopped over on his other side to face his other two tentmates, blinking slowly as Nerris, without her glasses, blindly reached for where she knew Preston was sleeping soundly, before shaking his shoulders wildly, trying to jar him awake. His alarm blared on in the background, undisturbed, so with a sigh, Harrison reached over to switch it off, finally silencing the catchy but incredibly noisy alarm his best friend had set prior. He loved Preston, he really did, as did Nerris - but the boy seriously needed a calmer alarm. But then again, if it was hard enough trying to wake him with quiet alarms...

"You wake him up - I have to find my glasses!" Nerris looked in where she assumed was Harrison's direction, and, while she wasn't exactly wrong, she was looking at his chest, so Harrison only mumbled his consent before his tentmate sat back on her bed, patting around for her corrective lenses as he sat up, moving over to do his shift in waking Preston up.

"Preston... seriously, wake up," He groaned, patting Preston's face repeatedly with gloved hands. While gentler in his approach, Harrison was more determined in waking him up, but to the thespian, that made no difference, seeing as that he was still fast asleep, snoring and mumbling about castles on clouds. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harrison thought about it for a bit, and then, a crafty glint in his eye, he wiggled his fingers at Preston and whispered, "Abracadazzle!"

And then, Preston started floating.

Nerris didn't really notice at first, being as blind as a bat without her glasses on - until Preston's blanket fell directly on her face.

"What the- Harrison, what are you doing?" Nerris pulled the blanket off of her face, feeling it, before asking incredulously, "Did you just throw Preston's blanket at my face?"

"Nope."

And then, Preston woke up.

"Ah, what a PLEASANT morning it is to be -  ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

"Alright, THAT'S IT, I'm GOING TO-" Max ran into the tent, brandishing his knifestick, Nikki and Neil hot on his heels, only to drop the knifestick, staring up as Preston flailed in midair, making obscene gestures at Harrison, who was busy trying to bring him back down, to no avail. Nerris, on her end, was still practically blind, and was busy patting around for her glasses.

"You looking for something, Nerris?" Neil asked, sidling over to her side of the tent as Nikki made attempts to jump up and pull Preston down the leg by her teeth.

Nerris looked around wildly. "Neil? Is that you?"

"Man, you're really helpless without your glasses, aren't you?" Neil patted her shoulder before patting around as well. "If that's what you're looking for, I'll help you find them. Preston's in mid-air and Harrison and Nikki are trying to get them down, so you're probably not going to get any help from them."

"Why is Preston in midair."

"Beats me."

* * *

By the time the kids had managed to wrangle Preston out of the air - and by that time the other campers had emerged and decided to lend a hand in pulling the poor playwright down to Earth again - , Nerris still lacked her glasses, and Neil was beginning to suspect that the glasses weren't in the tent all, as outlandish as the idea sounded. The girl, despite the lack of glasses, managed to fasten her fake elf ears and her hat on her head - well, she thought it was her hat, until Harrison had raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked, directing it at Nerris.

Nerris fumbled with her cape, tying it. "Getting ready for the day, what does it look like?"

"I see that, but..." Harrison was about to point at his hat before remembering that Nerris was a blind girl walking, and, biting back a cheeky quip, he stated, "That's not your hat."

"I think I'd know what my hat felt like, thank you," Nerris retorted, reaching up to affirm that it was indeed her wizard's - oh god dammit, that wasn't her hat at all. Her hat didn't have a brim. "This is your hat, isn't it." it wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, but the point was there.

Harrison grinned cheekily. "i don't know,  _is_ it?"

"Oh my GOD, YES IT IS!" Preston complained, nursing his right leg. Thanks to Nurf and Ered's tag teamwork, Nikki had managed to just barely reach Preston's leg with her teeth and pull him down with a cheerful chomp, much to his whining. While not  _extremely_ sharp, Nikki's teeth had still left indents, both in Preston's pants and his skin, which he had been morosely tending to ever since the others had left the tent. "Harrison, STOP teasing her and GIVE THE POOR THING her hat back."

Harrison rolled his eyes. "Do you  _need_ it, Nerris?"

"It's my wizard's hat! It give me +2 Wisdom, of course I need it!" Nerris complained, standing up and reaching over Preston to where she assumed Harrison was. Well, she was  _trying_ to - in her blindness, she instead toppled right over Preston, knocking the wind out of him as she blindly grabbed at Harrison's vest, pulling him down on top of them as well, until they were all in a heap on Preston's bed, groaning.

"Get OFF!" Preston shrieked, flailing, until both magic kids had gotten off of him, apologizing. With a haughty harrumph, Preston tutted, "This is what happens when you two REFUSE TO COOPERATE! Now SWITCH!"

With a mumble, the two switched hats again, and this time, Nerris seemed much more at ease, though she still lacked her glasses.

"I still can't see anything, though," Nerris sighed, patting around her bed again, just in case she had missed her glasses. "Do you guys see it anywhere in the tent?"

"No, sorry," Harrison ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe David and Gwen can help us? We'll hold your hands and walk you to the mess hall. They're probably there already."

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

* * *

 "So they've been missing ever since you woke up?"

"Yeah..."

David hummed in concern, waving a hand right in front of Nerris's face. When she didn't even blink at the movement, his brow furrowed. "Oh dear. I'll go ask Gwen. Maybe she's seen them."

"Thanks, David."

As the counselor moved towards his co-counselor, who was sitting on one of the mess hall's tables coaxing Space Kid out from under the table, Preston turned to Nerris with a frown. "I have a SINKING FEELING this is going to go nowhere quick."

"I don't even remember putting my glasses anywhere else except on my new expansion pack!" Nerris whined. Her grip on both Harrison's and Preston's hands was tight, seeing as that they were her eyes for now. She hated losing her glasses. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was always chaos for her. "It can't have been left anywhere else, can it?"

Harrison sighed. "Maybe the platypus made off with it in the middle of the night? I know it won't eat it, but maybe it hid it somewhere."

"The platypus isn't a RACCOON, Harrison." Preston pointed out.

"You never know."

"Alright, alright, wait, come on, let's go get breakfast first, okay?" Nerris blindly dragged the two boys after her, only to run face first into what she thought was a wall. "Ow!"

Ered turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Nerris?"

"Ered?" Nerris squinted. "Is that you?"

"Did little lady luck lose her glasses?" Ered asked the two boys, who both nodded vigorously. With a contemplative look, Ered fished around inside her jacket before pulling out a pair of shades, though this particular pair seemed much different from the ones she usually fished out for the other campers. It was no secret that Ered somehow had a great number of different kinds of sunglasses, but as to how many she carried at a time... nobody really knew. This particular pair had cat-eye shaped frames, and had little blue gems studded on either side. This she placed on Nerris's face before saying, "Check it."

"What is it? They feel like glasses but I still can't see?" Nerris pulled on Harrison and Preston's arms curiously.

Harrison laughed. "They're shades, Ner. Ered put shades on you."

"So you can look cool and pretend you have glasses on," Ered explained. "It's like a placeholder for your glasses until you find them."

Nerris's eyes glittered. "Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"You're so cool, Ered..." Nerris said dreamily. "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it, Ner," Ered replied casually, flipping the bangs out of her eyes for a bit before winking at both Harrison and Preston, knowing the girl couldn't see it. "I'll see you guys later. Don't like, get into too much trouble or anything."

As Ered walked away, Nerris felt both Harrison and Preston's grips on her hands tighten ever so slightly, which made her make a noise of confusion. "Guys?"

"Let's go get breakfast, Ner-ner," Harrison managed to grit out, connecting gazes with Preston, who seemed just as ticked off. Not that Nerris could _see_ their anger, of course. She could  _feel_ it radiating from them in waves, though as for why they were angry, Nerris was completely unsure of the reason. "Preston, come on."

And then, it hit her.

"Ner-ner?" Nerris chortled. "I thought you guys' nickname for me was Ner!"

She knew they were blushing - they practically radiated embarrassment. She wished she could see how red their faces were, so instead she settled for cautiously allowing her hands to wander up to their cheeks before patting them. Just as she had suspected, they were warm, which made her laugh. "You two're blushing, what the heck? What's up with you two?"

"I-It's NOTHING," Preston's voice climbed at least two octaves before he cleared his throat nervously. "Nothing to be concerned about, my fair lady."

Nerris raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't pry. She'd get the answer out of them later - for now, she needed breakfast. With another tug, this time she let the two boys lead the way to the Quartermaster, and proceeded to have a small breakfast with her two tentmates for the next few minutes.

* * *

"Nerris!"

"Is that David?" Nerris clambered towards the edge of her tower, only for Preston to forcefully pull her back down on the floor of her tower. "Ow! Hey, who did that?!"

"If you fall, what will HAPPEN?" Preston chided. "Be CAREFUL!"

Harrison poked his head out instead in Nerris's stead, spotting David. "Yeah, David? Did you find them?"

"Not really, no, and Gwen hasn't seen them either!" David scratched the back of his neck apologetically before looking back up at Harrison. "We'll keep looking though. It can't have gone far!"

"You do that, squire," Nerris declared loudly from her place on the tower floor. "And thank you! The lady appreciates your efforts."

As David walked away, Harrison turned to his two best friends before noting miserably, "If even Gwen doesn't know where it is, this is going to be a looooong Saturday."

"HOW are we to GO ON A MERRY QUEST now?!" Preston lamented, draping himself dramatically over the many stuffed toy residents in Nerris's tower. His arms knocked Mr. Waffles into Harrison's arms as the rest of the stuffed toys 'caught' him.

"... Maybe it doesn't have to be..." Nerris murmured before clapping her hands. "Hey! The both of you! Downstairs, now!"

"Do we have to?" Harrison whined.

"Yes!" Nerris shooed him and Preston down the ladder of her tower before perching herself on the edge of the tower top - or as close to the edge as she dared. The two boys assembled themselves on the grass below, and once she sensed they were ready, she called them out. "My fair knights!" Pause. "Well, fool and bard."

Harrison frowned. "Can't we be knights?"

"I don't know, I quite like being a bard," Preston commented, preening. "Though a knight seems SPLENDID."

Nerris groaned before waving her hand. "Fiiiiiiiine. My beloved knights! Your lady has a quest for you!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Harrison raised an eyebrow. "Why'd it become 'beloved knights'-"

"Interrupting your lady is rude and ugly!" Nerris trilled, chucking Mr. Waffles at his face. Well, she tried to - she just ended up launching the poor frog at Harrison's feet instead. "Anyway. Your fair lady has a quest for you."

Preston saluted. "Anything for our beloved lady!"

"As you can see, the good lady has lost her beloved Looking Glasses," Nerris declared mournfully, gesturing to the lack of glasses on her face. Preston and Harrison made sympathetic sounds in response before she continued. "And is thus, fairly blind without them. Truly, a mage, beautiful and adorable and powerful as she may be, still needs her Looking Glasses, and without her sight, she is nothing. So!" She waggled her finger. "I am sending you two out on a quest to seek The Lady's Looking Glasses, so that your fair lady may be blessed with sight again, and see her darling knights in all their glory."

Harrison and Preston would've been lying if they had said that the amount of affectionate adjectives she had lavished with each mention of knights hadn't affected them. Both of them were considerably pink-cheeked as they genuflected in front of the tower. "Yes, milady!"

"I shall wait here in the tower for the both of you until the sun falls below the horizon," Nerris informed them. "Not that I can tell of course, beyond the darkening of my surroundings, but still. Do your best, my brave knights. Your lady believes in you."

"All we have to do is ask David and Gwen where they checked, and then check those and everywhere else as well," Harrison told Preston, minutes later, after they had walked a considerable amount of feet away from Nerris's tower. "This is going to be easy."

* * *

"This is going to be easy, he says," Preston mocked. "All we have to do is ask David and Gwen, he says!"

"Shut up, Preston." Harrison grumbled as the two bobbed in the middle of a deep river, tied to a log thanks to a rope of colorful cloth Harrison had pulled out of his hat. They had been bobbing in the river for about three hours now, and Harrison was pretty sure even the limitless insides of his hat were full of water now. They had been set on the trail of a wayward squirrel thanks to Nurf mentioning seeing a squirrel making off with Nerris's glasses in the forest, but they had been ambushed - by more squirrels, go figure. The squirrel leader had then chucked the glasses into the river, and the thing went floating downstream. Harrison had tried using a lasso of colorful cloth to get it back, but...

Preston harrumphed, kicking at the water and trying to turn the log around. "I don't even know how this happened to us, but it did, and I blame you."

"Oh sure, blame the magic kid," Harrison sneered before kicking at the water as well. This only resulted in the two of them going in circles aimlessly. "Stop kicking, Preston! I'm trying to kick us back home!"

"I'M trying to kick us back home!" Preston yelled, kicking even harder. The water splashed at both of them as they began to argue, spinning round and round as the current took them further down the river.

"You self-centered brat!"

"You big-nosed twat!"

"How DARE you! My nose isn't THAT big!""

"How dare YOU! I'm not a brat!"

"Oh, so you admit you're self-centered then!"

"It takes a bitch to know a bitch, BITCH!"

"Oh you did  _not_ , you ass!"

"FIGHT ME, Harrison!"

"... Wait."

"What is it NOW, Harrison?!" Preston roared. "What sort of insult did you think of this time?!"

"Do you hear that?" Harrison asked.

Preston blinked, stopping in his kicking and straining his ears. "... It sounds like..."

The two of them swiveled their heads to the side, and saw the edge of a waterfall. They looked to the other side, and saw the camp rapidly disappearing from view. They tried to glance at each other.

"Harrison?"

"Yes Preston?"

"We really should have told Nerris-"

"That we-"

"Yeah, we really should have done that before we left."

"Now we never will."

"Harrison?"

"Yes?"

"You're one of the best friends I have in the world, and I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"I'm sorry I called you a brat."

And then, they fell.

They screamed.

* * *

By the time the sun had set, Nerris was beginning to wake up from the nap she had unintentionally taken on top of her tower while waiting for the boys. The glasses Ered had given her were somewhere on the tower roof, but she couldn't see them anymore thanks to the darkness.The cool chill of darkness had stirred her from her slumber as she yawned, stretching, only to panic, realizing that without light, she couldn't see anything at all. Not even blurs of color. Her fingers searched for her sword, but said sword had toppled downladder, leaving her defenseless  _and_ helpless.

She was, in essence, trapped on her tower.

"God dammit," Nerris cursed. She didn't want to move, in fear of hurting herself fatally or anything, but she really wanted to go down already and eat.  _Maybe_ _David or Gwen will notice I'm gone_. "Oh Mr. Waffles... how I wish you were here with me. But alas, I threw you down."

"Milady!"

"My fair lady!"

Nerris's little ears perked up in delight at the calls, and despite herself, she moved to the edge of the tower's roof, trying desperately to see if she could make out Harrison and Preston's figures despite the darkness. "My fair knights! Have you-"

She made a misstep, tripping over her dolphin plush.

With a scream, Nerris fell forward, flailing.  _Oh my God. This can't be how my life ends. I haven't even finished my homebrew yet! I never even got to tell those two idiots I-_

She fell right into Harrison and Preston's laps.

"Oof!" The trio fell to the grass in a heap, and for once, Nerris was relieved as she threw her arms around both of them, thankful that they had caught her. And then, she recoiled, sitting up.

"You're both soaking wet!" She complained. "What did you two even do?"

Harrison and Preston glanced at each other before laughing, and together, they placed Nerris's glasses back on her face. With the return of the lenses came the return of her sight, and finally, Nerris could make out the glowing gold of Preston's eyes and the warm olive of Harrison's in the light of the moon. She couldn't help but scream in delight as she threw her arms around their shoulders again, this time not caring about how soaking wet they were. They had brought her glasses back - she could see!

"The fair lady thanks you, truly," Nerris smiled. "You two are the best."

Preston's gaze softened. "T'was nothing for us knights, especially for our dear lady."

"Y-Yeah..." Harrison mumbled, the tips of his ears turning red.

"And now, for your reward, as is customary of knights who have accomplished a quest for their lady," Nerris considered the prize for a few moments before declaring, "I shall not kick your asses tomorrow. Is that a satisfactory reward?"

The two boys looked at each other. "Uh..."

"Just kidding. Here's the real reward," And with that, Nerris, red cheeked in the darkness, mustered up all the courage she could to peck their cheeks as thanks. "Really, you guys. Thanks."

The flustered mumbling from both of the boys was all the response she needed.

Nerris smiled, and laughed. "Come on, you two. Let's get you both dry."


End file.
